


Glamour Shot

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [12]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Established Relationship, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Elias loves the sight of Jon with a cigarette.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: TMA October Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	Glamour Shot

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober prompt 'shotgunning'. Set during S3.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke."

That isn't quite true. Elias loves the sight of Jon with a cigarette, the hollowing of his cheeks when he takes a drag, the tremble in his eyelashes when he closes his eyes and savors it, the parting of his lips when he blows the smoke out. Jon who smokes is a relaxed Jon, a soft Jon, Jon who is open wide to Elias in both body and mind. He is something to treasure when he is like this, even as he fills Elias's bedroom with ashy, burnt scents. 

"I wish you had morals," Jon says, closing his lips around the cigarette and inhaling. He releases the smoke slowly, glancing at Elias from the corner of his eye. "I wish you hadn't murdered people. I wish you didn't keep people imprisoned at their workplace against their will." Jon takes another drag, tilting his head away from Elias. "I wish so many things about you, Elias."

Elias smiles. "If nothing else, I'm glad to be on your mind." He reaches out and tucks Jon's hair behind his ear, admiring his sharp profile. He brushes his knuckles across Jon's cheek, along the line of his cheekbone, and Jon shudders. Jon blows the smoke out, sighing as he looks up at Elias from the bed.

"I wish you weren't." Jon takes the cigarette between his lips again, reaching up to rest his hand on the back of Elias's head. Elias's smile widens, and he allows himself to be pulled down, watching as Jon removes the cigarette from his mouth but keeps his lips sealed.

Jon's mouth is soft as it knocks against Elias's, and for a moment there is just that, the soft brush of their lips together. Then, Jon wraps his arm around Elias's neck, holding him close as he moves his mouth against Elias's, coaxing Elias's lips to part. Smoke is hot as it passes between their mouths, filling them up, and as little as Elias cares for that, he cares for _this_ ; he kisses Jon hard, grasping his wrist and holding the hand with the cigarette out to the side so he can lie on top of him. Jon kisses him back, tasting of smoke, of himself.

Elias gasps for breath when their mouths part, panting while Jon turns away from him and reaches out for the ash tray next to the bed, stumping the cigarette out. Leaving the stump there, he turns back to Elias, cupping Elias's face with both of his hands, stroking Elias's cheeks with his thumbs.

"But since you're there- you're welcome to stay," Jon says, and Elias wants to drown in him.


End file.
